


Sonnets

by Megpie71



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: A set of sonnets about the characters in Blake's 7.





	1. Roj Blake

They stole my past and tranquillised my dreams  
I was their cipher, living unaware  
Had they but let the rebels try their schemes  
Perhaps I never would have thought to care  
With death to bring my past to life once more  
Arrest and prison shattering my mind  
My psyche made a cell without a door  
An impetus to seek what I might find  
Accused of heinous crime and exile bound  
A prison planet as my new domain  
They thought to dash a legend to the ground  
And yet they find the legends still remain

For liberty must always strive and grow  
And tyranny beget the tyrant's foe


	2. Kerr Avon

He wears the mask of logic well enough  
As though to shield the soul beneath from harm  
'Tis easier to throw the answers rough  
Than risk the chance of being seen too warm  
So reason is his weapon in the fray  
And sarcasm his shield against the foe  
Approach him and he'll push you far away  
Attack the best defence he seems to know  
And argument his tool to prove a point  
A sly delight in setting up of backs  
And yet he seems determined to appoint  
Himself our chief defender 'gainst attacks

For though he seems to hold himself aloof  
Protectiveness of friendship is his proof.


	3. Jenna Stannis

The caged bird does not sing within the bars  
A sailor cannot live confined to land  
And how can I become content to stand  
On solid ground where once I soared the stars  
And wandered distant worlds and strange bazaars  
Held fortunes hid within a single hand  
Or trickled gems between my palms like sand  
Relinquish this, and let these glories pass  
Now do you wonder I would plot revolt?  
That I would then conspire to take the ship  
To risk my life that I might yet once more  
Know joy that comes from moving without halt  
The fierce delight of giving them the slip  
The freedom, when I spread my wings and soar?


End file.
